Insanity
by SpiritAndShadows
Summary: After Malfoy Manor, what if the trio returns to the tent with a tortured Hermione instead of Shell Cottage, and Harry tries to decipher his newly found feelings towards his tortured best friend? H/Hr
1. Words And Capture

**Insanity**

* * *

 **Here's the first chapter. Attempt to enjoy. ;) ~Spirit**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Words And Capture**

Weeks. Long, dreadful weeks it's been since Dumbledore gave Harry the task of destroying Lord Voldemort's horcruxes, and of course Ron and Hermione agreed to come along, which puts them in danger of the Death Eaters. The Golden Trio was a massive target towards the Death Eaters; Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived who planned to end the life of their leader, Ron is a blood-traitor towards his pure-blood status, and Hermione is a muggle-born or mudblood which was considered a disgrace to the Wizarding World.

It was getting close to dark, and Harry Potter was sitting outside the tent keeping watch with a fire ablaze in front of him. He could feel the heavy, cold chain of the horcrux around his neck. It gave him a cold emotion that coursed through every bit of his brain. He felt bitter, hopeless, and furious. The three cycle the horcrux around to deal with the horrible, never-ending feeling it gives off. Harry noticed that the horcrux affects Ron and Hermione differently than it does him. Ron is filled with anger, hatred and is explosive, so Harry and Hermione make sure he wears it for the shortest amount of time for obvious reasons. Hermione is the least affected by it. She becomes quiet, down, and simply isn't lively. Hermione insists she wears it the longest or when its previous wearer needs a brake because it doesn't effect her as much. But Harry wonders if it really affects her how she shows it, because Hermione is known for hiding her feelings. He decides not to argue with her for both of their sake. After many wasted weeks, they have yet to rid themselves of their metal burden. And that makes Harry even more furious. Just thinking about it makes him want to scream in frustration.

Harry picked up a stone and threw it into the fire, making the hot coals crackle. Moments later, Hermione peeked her head out of the tent before walking fully out. She shivered when she was hit with the cold air. She sat down beside Harry and scooted closer to him, searching for his warmth. Harry couldn't lie; he enjoyed Hermione close to him, he could swear she warmed the cold emotion out of him. They sat without any words for a while. Hermione turned towards him and backed away a bit so she could look at him. Harry internally groaned when her warmth was replaced with the familiar horcrux coldness. "Harry, go on in the tent and get some rest. Who knows the last time you've actually gotten any rest. Besides, it's my shift with the horcrux anyways."Hermione smiled.

"No, I'm fine" he said bitterly.

Hermione's smile disappeared. "Harry, I know you aren't fine. I can see it in your eyes. You need rest and it's just stressing you out more than you need to be."

"Even more reason to figure out how to destroy it." Harry glared at her. "So why don't you make yourself useful and search for the damn solution."

Her eyes widened in shock. "I'm doing the best I can."

"Well, your best isn't enough." he growled through his teeth.

"Harry, take it off. Please. Your eyes, Harry. Their empty. Lifeless-"

"Just like my mother's, huh?"

"No! Harry, please! I hate what it does to you-"

"Maybe, you don't know me then."

"Harry, this isn't you! You're acting like-"

"Who, Hermione?" he shouted. "Who am I acting like?"

"Harry, please take it off!" she cried.

"Voldemort? Am I acting like Voldemort, Hermione?!"

Hermione gasped. He actually said his name. Does he realize what danger they are all now in? "Harry!"

"Well if you haven't noticed already, there's a piece of Voldemort's soul around my bloody neck, you idiotic Mudblood!"

Hermione couldn't move. She been called a mudblood dozens of times by the Malfoys and the other Death Eaters, and she hasn't let it get to her since second year. But her best friend, the person she was supposed to trust, called her that vile name that still hurts her on the inside. She sat there staring blankly, until she felt tears in her eyes.

By now, Ron was awake and heard everything that needed to be heard. "Bloody hell, Harry! What was that for? And... you said his name." Ron's statement become a whisper near the end.

Harry, finally noticing what he just did, looked back at Hermione again, who was still staring blankly with damp eyes. "Hermione I-"

He was cut off by cracking sound of apparition, when five Snatchers appeared just a few feet in front of them. Harry instantly identified two of them to be Greyback, a horrid werewolf, and Scabbior, the lead snatcher.

Scabbior took a few steps towards Hermione. "'ello, beautiful."

Almost at the same time, the trio ran off in a sprint. "Well don't just stand there, snatch 'em" And with that, Scabbior and his gang sprinted after them.

Harry never ran so fast in his life. He couldn't think. His main and only focus was to run. He could see Hermione running and throwing curses behind her in the corner of his eye. He could also see Ron on his opposite side. Harry dare not to look back, he would lose momentum. Curses and stunning jinxes missed him by inches.

A snatcher shot a binding spell and it hit Ron square in the back. Ron fell to the down and started struggling, determined to break free. "Harry! Hermione! Run!" Ron yelled. The snatchers ran past Ron and left him in the dust. He only hopes that his best friends make it out.

It took Harry everything not to turn back to Ron. _Ron will be fine. He'll be fine. We'll go back for him,_ Harry thought. In the distance, four more snatchers could be seen in the direction he and Hermione were running. Hermione bolted in front of him and shot a stinging jinx straight at his face. Harry fell down with the impact and could feel his face swelling. Hermione crouched down beside him and reached around his neck for the horcrux. "Sorry." she said quietly as she put on the necklace and stuffed it under her jumper. Moments later, the snatchers reached them, followed by Ron.

A snatcher pulled Hermione up from the ground, away from Harry.

"Don't touch her!" Ron bellowed as he made a move to get to her. He was rewarded with a punch in the stomach which caused him to fall to the ground.

"Leave him!" Hermione began to struggle. "Get off me!"

"Your boyfriend will get much worse than that if he doesn't learn to behave himself." Scabbior said.

Scabbior walked toward Harry as he struggled with the snatchers holding him. "What happened to you ugly?"

Greyback growled. "No, not you." Scabbior pointed. "What's your name?" He stated to Harry.

Harry said the first name that came to mind. "Dudley. Vernon Dudley."

"Check it." Scabbior made his way over to Hermione, who has not stopped struggling.

"And you...my lovely, what do they call you?" Scabbior said in a sick, soft voice.

"Penelope Clearwater. Half-Blood." Hermione said almost instantly. Scabbior got uncomfortably closer to her, just mere inches away from her face and caressed her cheek. On the inside, Hermione was terrified, but she kept a blank face. Whatever this man was thinking about doing, Hermione knew it wouldn't be good. Harry and Ron cringed. It was killing them to see someone acting so sick to Hermione, but they dare to say something to make the situation worse.

"There's no 'Vernon Dudley' on 'ere." A snatcher called.

He turned away from Hermione, who began to panic even more. "You hear that, ugly? They say you're lying. How come you don't want us to know who you are?"

"It's wrong. I told you who I am."

Scabbior looked closer at Harry. "Change of plans, we're not taking this lot to the Ministry."

And with that, Harry felt the familiar feeling of disapparition.

* * *

 **This is my first shot at writing anything, really. What do you think? Let me know if you have any suggestions or what are your thoughts on the first chapter.**


	2. Confined Concern

**Insanity**

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long! I've been on vacation. Next chapter, hot from the oven. Attempt to enjoy. ;) ~Spirit**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Confined Concern**

"Fuck." muttered Harry.

"Quiet you." Greyback growled. The trio and snatchers were coming up to a massive mansion that could only be Malfoy Manor.

 _So this is where they've been hiding,_ thought Harry.

Ron struggled against the snatcher holding him. Soon enough, he received a punch in the stomach. "Boy if you don't knock it off, I'll kill you myself."

Hermione was the opposite. She was visible shaking, but kept a blank face. Harry knew she was terrified, but damn was she good at hiding it.

They reached a high, metal gate. On the other side of it, three Death Eaters walked up to them. One had long, white-blond hair, gray eyes, and a pale face. Harry immediately recognized him to be Lucius Malfoy. Beside him, there was a crazed looking witch with long, wavy black hair and dark eyes. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. The person who killed Harry's only family left, Sirius Black. Harry hated her with every part of his being.

Greyback pushed Harry forward, pressed up to the gate. Bellatrix leaned in towards Harry, squinting her dark eyes at his unrecognizable scar. He could feel her sick, foul breath on his forehead. He was scared. Not of her, of course, but of being identified. They would call Voldemort. He would surely kill Ron and Hermione, and then him. All of their efforts would be for nothing. His parents would have died for nothing. Cedric would have died for nothing. Sirius would have died for nothing. Dumbledore would have died for nothing. Moody would have died for nothing. Hell, Hedwig would have died for nothing.

Harry mentally cursed at Ron and Hermione for coming with him on this hunt. Because of their loyalty, now they are going to be killed or worse.

After what felt like an eternity, Bellatrix ran the pad of her thumb over his scar, that caused Harry to shudder.

"Get Draco..."

* * *

Bellatrix ripped Harry from away from his friends and pushed him to his knees. She knelt down beside him and pulled his head up by his hair, Harry wincing in the process. He saw the blurry figure of the Malfoy family in front of him, and Draco was pushed up a bit.

"Well?" Bellatrix nodded in hope.

"I-I can't be sure." Draco stuttered.

Lucius grabbed the back of his son's neck. "Draco, look closely son. If we were the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiven. All will be what it was. Do you understand?" he said in a panicked whisper. Draco nodded nervously.

"Now, we would be forgettin' who actually caught him." Scabbior announced. "I hope, Mr. Malfoy."

"How dare you talk to me like that it my own house!" the eldest Malfoy yelled.

"Lucius..." Narcissa cooed and gently pulled him away.

"Don't be shy, sweetie." Bellatrix said in a disgusting friendly voice. "Come over. Now, if this isn't who we think he is Draco and we call him, He'll kill us...all. We need to be absolutely sure."

"What's wrong with his face?" Draco said.

"Yes, what is wrong with is face?" Bellatrix called to the snatchers. Harry, if even possible, filled with more fear for Hermione. _Please don't be logical._

He came to us like that. Something he picked up in the forest, I reckon." Scabbior said. _Oh thank God._

"Or ran into a stinging jinx."

 _Fuck._ Harry's eyes widened with panic

"Was it you, dearie?" Bellatrix motioned to Hermione. The young witch was horror struck. Harry saw panic in Hermione's eyes and soon on Ron's. "Give me her wand. Let's see what her last spell was."

Bellatrix walked towards Scabbior to retrieve Hermione's wand. "I've got you." Bellatrix laughed pointing at Hermione. Then, she gasped midway during a laugh.

"What is that?!" Bellatrix screeched and pointed to Scabbior's neck.

Scabbior looked down and smiled. "I found it in her bag when we searched her. Thought it looked pretty cool. I reckon it's mine now." Around his neck was Salazar Slytherin's Locket. Bellatrix quickly stunned Scabbior and ripped the horcrux from his neck in a flash. She stuffed it in her robes.

"Are you mad?!" roared Greyback. Bellatrix casted a snake around his throat and practically strangled him. She stunned the rest of the snatchers.

"GO. GO!" she screamed at the fallen snatchers. They quickly moved aside, still struggling with the robes around their necks.

She lunged to where Ron and Hermione were frozen shocked, close together. She pried Ron away from Hermione, along with Harry, and pushed them to Wormtail.

"Put the boys in the cellar!" she paced to Hermione and backed her towards the wall. "I want to have a conversation with this one. Girl to girl!"

* * *

Wormtail dragged Harry and Ron down the stairs to the cellar. They fought with all their strength to get out of his grasp.

"Let us go, you bastard." Harry hissed.

Wormtail pushed them to the floor and quickly locked the metal, barred door. They both ran back to the door and pounded on it.

"What are we going to do? We can't leave Hermione alone with her!" Ron said in a panic.

Harry looked down at his worn and mudded jeans. He started breathing heavily and furiously looked back up. He glared at the world he saw. He jumps in surprise when Ron rammed his body into the metal gate. Over and over, but it wasn't budging. "Help me dammit!" He yelled towards Harry. He nodded once and both teens started ramming the door. After about five attempts, Harry stops and lets out a sigh of defeat. He leans back against the cold, stone wall and slides down it until he hits the ground. He's drained, emotionally and physically. Ron looks over at him and glares, balling his fists.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Ron.."

"Why did you stop?"

"Ron."

"Are you serious?"

"Ron!"

"You're really giving up?"

"Shut the hell up, will you?!" Harry yelled. "Do you really think we are going to get anywhere by trying to break down an enchanted door?"

"Well, we have to try!"

"We are wasting our energy doing that!"

"Hermione's life isn't worth your energy?!"

"DON'T EVEN SAY THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!"

"No. I really don't." growled Ron.

 _You stubborn idiot._ "We need to save our energy until we can actually do something to get to her."

"What are you expecting me to do? Sit here while that vile witch is _torturing_ Hermione?"

"I-I don't know. Look mate, we'll get to her somehow."

"Any ideas?" Ron took a seat next to Harry.

"Maybe there's something down here that we can use as a weapon of some sort."

"Yeah...maybe. I mean this place is bloody huge. I reckon there must be something. It's just I can't see a damn thing."

"Wait, Ron. Did they take away your Deluminator?"

"Actually..." Ron searched his pockets and pulled it out. "Yes!"

Harry showed a ghost of a smile.

"Reckon they didn't want to search so close to my crotch area, huh? But it wouldn't have surprised me though by what that bastard was doing to Hermione in the forest, bloody perv." Ron said curtly as he clicked the Deluminator.

Two balls of light flew into two nearby wall lanterns and lit up the massive basement.

"Alright Ron, you search over there and I'll search over here. Look for anything that can be used as a weapon, like a pipe or a piece of wood."

"Bloody hell, even a rusty nail would be helpful."

Just when started to search, they heard Bellatrix's yelling from above. Followed by a horrible, pain-filled scream.

Hermione's scream.

* * *

 **Horrible place to end it, I know. But I wanted to get something out to you guys. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Tortured Tears

**Insanity**

* * *

 **New chapter, get it while it's hot! Attempt to enjoy. ;) ~Spirit**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Tortured Tears**

Hermione watched in fear as her two best friends were dragged away from her and down a staircase. She could hear Harry swearing and Ron struggling. Bellatrix charged towards Hermione and slammed her against the wall, pinning her, causing her to gasp in pain. Then, she heard the deranged woman's sickening voice.

"I want to have a conversion with this one. Girl to girl!"

It was then when Hermione couldn't hear Harry and Ron anymore. She felt alone and hopeless. Stuck with one that tortures until madness and murders in cold blood. Bellatrix then grabbed a hold of Hermione's throat. The muggle-born tried to push her away in panic, as she let out struggled cries. Bellatrix only tightened her grip and lifted her off the ground a bit by her neck. Hermione scratched at Bellatix's hands for her to let go. She couldn't breathe. Her vision was getting dotted and blurry, wet with tears. She barley noticed Bellatrix's cold voice hissing in her ear.

"Now Mudblood, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way." She threw Hermione to the hard floor. Hermione brought her hands to her neck, struggling to get air. Her lungs burned and her ears were ringing. She hardly noticed Bellatix continue, smiling. "Just tell me dear, how did you get your filthy hands on the locket?"

 _Like I'm going to tell you, you just strangled me._ Hermione simply looked up at her and smiled. "No."

Bellatrix's smile disappeared. She leaned down and slapped Hermione, causing her to fall back. Hermione could feel a bruise forming on her cheek.

"I won't ask nicely again, how did you get the locket?" Bellatrix yelled.

Hermione rubbed her bruised cheek and got to her feet."I'm not telling you anything."

Bellatrix's face raged in pure anger and pointed her wand directly to Hermione's chest and hissed "Crucio"

Hermione fell back and writhed in pure agony on the floor. It felt like her whole body was getting stabbed with tiny, hot knives. It felt like her bones were getting snapped repeatedly. It felt like her head was getting crushed under immense, nonstop pressure. She arched her back as it felt like her spine was getting torn out of her flesh. The curse ripped pure, pain-filled screams from her throat. She squeezed her hands into fists, her nails cutting into her palms. It felt like ages until she was released from the unforgivable curse. Her body fell limply on the cold ground. She could feel her muscles twitching uncontrollably and the pain still lingering in every bit of her body. The tears began to leak down her cheeks. Hermione looked up and saw Bellatrix twirling her wand.

"I'll ask you again, where did you get that locket?!" she screamed.

Hermione's arms shook weakly as she tried to get on her hands and knees. "And I'll tell you again, I'm not giving you any information." she stated as boldly as she could.

"How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy Mudblood! Crucio!" Bellatrix spat.

Hermione's arms collapsed and the horrible pain returned, but this time it was more painful. She let out a scream, louder than the first. She slammed her fists on the ground as she writhed on the ground, shaking from the pain. She was openly sobbing now. Far back in her mind, she swear she heard her name being yelled. Or maybe she was slipping away from sanity so quickly, it scared her. Then, the curse was lifted once more,but the pain lingered. Hermione continued to shake. She was in much worse shape than she was the first time. Bellatrix smiled at this.

Bellatrix walked to the side of her victim and huffed. The crazed witch was growing impatient. "Where did you find the locket?! Tell me! Tell me now!"

 _I can't say anything, no matter how much pain and suffering I go through. It doesn't matter. I have to stay strong for Ron and Harry. If I break and tell her, I would be betraying Harry, even if it does end the pain. God, they need to get out of here. If my torture or even death distracts them long enough for Harry and Ron to escape, it will be worth it._

But before Hermione could even say anything, a sharp pain ripped through her rib cage. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, but eventually screamed horribly. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Bellatrix's heel crushing into her ribs. "Tell me what I want to know!" She pressed down harder and two ear-splitting cracks could be heard. Hermione only screamed louder and more hoarse.

"Please stop!" Hermione screamed. Bellatrix twisted her heel in response. Hermione let out a pain filled scream. "Please! Just make it stop!"

Bellatrix released her heel from Hermione's torso that was now soaked in blood. "Why do you have the locket?! Tell me or I'll end your pathetic life!"

 _Death would be my only release_ "Well, I guess you'll have to kill me then." Hermione hoarsely choked out. Bellatrix yelled in frustration and aimed her wand at Hermione. "Crucio!" she practically screamed and a deep red light erupted from her wand to Hermione.

This time, the pain was unbearable. She couldn't stop writhing and shaking in pain. All she could do was sob and scream in pure agony. She clawed at her body to rip the pain away. She could feel her sanity slipping away. She couldn't see or hear, blinded and deafened by pain. Then, she heard her name again. It sounded like two voices panicking. That voice was drowned out by Bellatrix. "ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" Another wave of fresh pain engulfed her. She couldn't take it.

"PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I BEG YOU! KILL ME PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" she cried hysterically.

Bellatrix removed the curse and pulled Hermione up from the front of her shirt. "You bloody, useless Mudblood! I SAID TELL ME!" she yelled in her face.

Hermione began to cough uncontrollably, like she was choking. "Break me down. Kill me. I don't care. I will never tell you anything. I will not betray my friends, you fucking bitch." she said between coughs.

"How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy, worthless Mudblood!"

Without warning, Bellatrix slammed Hermione to the floor and pinned her down. Black dots danced in Hermione's vision when her head hit the floor. Bellatrix pulled out a knife and grabbed Hermione's left wrist. Hermione felt Bellatrix cutting into her skin as she struggled and screamed beneath her. After what felt like an eternity, Bellatrix got off of Hermione and admired her artwork. She waved her wand and casted the Cruciatus Curse to really put Hermione in her place. Hermione felt the pain again, immense than ever. She sobbed more than screamed this time. This was it. She was so sure she was going to die. The curse was lifted. Everything started to get lighter. Her vision became blurry. She only heard Bellatrix's yelling.

"That is all you'll ever be: a Mudblood. Look how pathetic you are. You're weak. You're just a worthless piece of filth."

 _I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry Ron. I failed you. She's right, I am weak. I am worthless. I am a Mudblood. And I'm sorry. I love you both._

Darkness.

* * *

 **Ugh brutal, I know. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Escaping Imprisonment

**Insanity**

* * *

 **This took awhile to get out but if you managed to stick around, thanks. This chapter should have been out around a week and a half ago, but my computer basically killed itself and it deleted the whole chapter. But nonetheless, its done now. Brand new chapter, get it while supplies last! Attempt to enjoy. ;) ~Spirit**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Escaping Imprisonment**

Hermione's bloodcurdling scream stabbed straight through Harry's heart. _No. Please no._

Harry and Ron both looked at each other with the same horror-stricken face, and sprinted to the locked door.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed, banging on the bars.

Harry gripped the bars tightly in anger. "No. No! NO! Hermione! Damn!" he hissed. Every second that scream hit Harry's ears, it felt like it was impaling him repeatedly. _What the hell are they doing to her? I can't do this. I'm going to faint._ Harry started to breath hard. _Think, you bloody idiot, think. You can't panic. Be strong, dammit. She needs you. I need to get to her. She's going to die if we don't get to her soon._

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE!" Ron continued to scream.

"Ron! Shut the hell up! Calling her name isn't going to save her! We need to focus on getting out of here." Harry growled.

Ron took a deep breath. "Right. Right. You're right."

"We'll get to her. She's going to be okay, Ron."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, we'll get Hermione and the horcrux and get out of here. Let's start searching for something useful."

Harry began walking towards the back of the cellar, to the light that was provided by the wall lamp. As he walked, he ran his hand down the cold wall, in search of anything really. Muffled yelling erupted from above, followed by a pain-filled scream. Harry closed his eyes, trying to silence the scream from his mind. Every scream tore through Harry like physical pain. He couldn't imagine what they were doing to her. What horrible torture methods they were putting her through. _I'm sorry, Hermione. Please, stay strong._ He blinked back the tears and continued to walk. His hand suddenly dipped into a hollow space on the wall. Harry turned his head and noticed the indentation was from a missing brick that formed the cellar walls. He looked at the ground below the hole and his heart skipped a beat. Half of a brick laid on the ground, that he could only assume it crumbled from the wall. He picked it up and tossed it back and forth between his hands. It was solid. The brick was about the size of his hand, which would do nicely. Another scream pierced the air. Harry shut his eyes and took a few steps blindly, like he was in a daze. The next thing he heard made his blood stop short. "Please! Please, make it stop!"

It was Hermione. Her voice was broken and hoarse from the screaming. Harry feared the worst. He quickly turned to Ron, who lost all color in his face. "Ron! I found something!" Ron forced his attention to Harry, who was holding out a brick. Ron forced a ghost of a grin. The screaming stopped, and was replaced with sobbing.

"I figured this is the best we are going to get." Harry motioned to the rock. "I just don't have any sort of idea as of how we are going to get their attention to somehow use it on them."

"We call them down here and smash their bloody brains out." Ron spat.

"Alright, fair enough." Harry shrugged. "Okay, Ron-"

Harry was cut off by the most horrific scream he had ever heard. "PLEASE! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I BEG YOU! KILL ME PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!"

Harry couldn't help himself. He dropped the brick and ran to the door, followed by Ron. No! Hermione! Please! Don't! Hermione!" Harry cried. _Hang on Hermione. Don't let them break you. Please._

Harry grabbed the brick and paced over to Ron. "Let's start making a ruckus." Ron nodded. Harry pressed himself against the wall beside the door, brick in both hands ready to strike. "Okay, Ron scream, smash the wall lamps, bang the bars, kick the door, do whatever it takes to get Wormtail's attention. Ron ran over to the lamps and began shattering them, he rammed himself against the door, all while he was yelling "Hey! You coward! I'm getting out of here!" like a mad man.

"Shut it, Weasely, before I come down there!" Wormtail called.

"Watch me, Prick!" Ron backed a few feet away from the door.

Heavy footsteps traveled down the stairs. Wormtail's ugly face appeared on the other side of the door, wand in hand. He flicked his wand and let himself in. "Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up, Blood-traitor?" Wormtail made a move with his wand towards Ron and Harry decided it was time. "What in Merlin's nam-" Harry ran out from behind and slammed the brick over Wormtail's head. He let out an anguished yell and put his hands to the top of his head. Harry lifted up the brick to go for another blow, but Wormtail hit the brick out of Harry's hand. Harry tried to wrestle the wand from Peter's hand, but his other silver hand wrapped around Harry's throat. The boy let go of the wand and groped the hand around his neck. Wormtail pointed his wand at Ron and threatened him. Harry gasped and choked, as his windpipe was slowly getting crushed, whitespots appeared in his vision, and he found fighting hard to stay conscious. "Wait," he managed to squeeze out. "you owe me Wormtail...your life. I saved you."

With that, he felt the hand around his throat slacken its hold as Wormtail's eyes widened. Stunned that Wormtail would do this, he managed to wrench himself free from the small man. Harry began gulping deeply for air, his chest burning. Wormtail looked equally as shocked by his actions. Ron managed to wrestle the wand from the astonished, ratty man. Wormtail stood frozen, his eyes wide with terror, transfixed on his hands, and finally Harry noticed why. The silver hand, that Voldemort created for him, was slowly inching towards his own throat.

"No!" Harry cried in vain, but the hand found its place on his throat, squeezing tighter and tighter.

"No!" Harry, without thinking yanked hard at the hand around Peter's throat. But it was no use, he was beginning to turn blue.

"Relashio," Ron growled, pointing Wormtail's wand at the silver hand, but that did nothing.

"Harry, we have to leave him."

Pettigrew's now purple body heavily slumped to the floor. Harry couldn't believe what he just witnessed. His father's old friend just got strangled by his own sliver hand. He wanted to vomit. A bone chilling scream ripped out of Hermione that knocked Harry out of his daze. He mentally cursed at himself. Ron also looked like he was forced out of his thoughts. Both boys knew it was time to go. Harry shoved Ron up the stairs.

Once he reached the top, Harry saw something he will never be able to rid his mind of. On the cold, hard floor laid a bloody Hermione sprawled out at the feet of Bellatrix, unmoving. _No. No. She can't be. No._

That is all you'll ever be: a Mudblood. Look how pathetic you are. You're weak. You're just a worthless piece of filth. She's useless. Greyback, do what you want with her."

Greyback grunted and began towards Hermione's limp body.

"Like hell." Harry growled.

Harry snatched the wand from Ron's hand and pointed it at Greyback. "Stupefy!" Fenrir flew back and hit a nearby wall, unconscious. Bellatrix whipped her body around and glared daggers into Harry.

"You!" she hissed, as she aimed her wand at Harry.

Harry acted fast and quickly yelled "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her hands and into Harry's. "Stupefy!" he stunned her back, away from Hermione's body.

"Ron! Catch!" Harry threw Wormtail's wand in Ron's direction, and he caught it. "Ron, I want you to grab her and-"

Suddenly, Harry got knocked down to his back. He tried to sit up using his left arm, but a sharp, burning pain in his left shoulder caused his to gasp in pain. He clenched his hurting shoulder with his good hand, and it became wet with blood. Harry looked up and saw Lucius pointing his own wand directly at him. The eldest Malfoy smiled. Harry braced himself and closed his eyes.

"Avada Ke-" A light-blue spark hit Lucius, making him fall back into a wall, unmoving. Harry opened his eyes to see Ron in front of him, holding out a hand. He grabbed it, and the red-head pulled him up. Harry ran over to Lucius's body and beckoned Ron to follow him. Harry picked up his stolen wand from the blond's hand and also managed to find Ron's and Hermione's sticking out of his pocket. He gathered them up and handed Ron his. Harry and Ron began to run towards the center of the room where Hermione laid, but they soon at to take cover behind a flipped table as a shower of curses began flying towards them. Harry peaked his head around the corner and saw it was Draco and Narcissa. With a sudden bolt of adrenaline, Harry jumped out from behind cover and began shielding and deflecting the curses, all the while casting some of his own. Ron quickly joined his best friend. Soon enough, they were full-on dueling with the Malfoys. Harry's shoulder burned with the swift movements, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, allowing the adrenaline to numb the pain. He couldn't stop fighting now, for Hermione.

"DROP YOUR WANDS!" a voice yelled.

All attention was focus on the direction of the voice. Harry and Ron turn and pointed their wands at the direction of the voice. Harry's eyes widened at what he saw. Bellatrix was holding up an unconscious Hermione, with her head pulled, and a knife to her throat.

"I said drop 'em! Or we'll see how dirty her blood really is!" Bellatrix screeched as she pressed the blade into Hermione's throat, making beads of blood. Hermione whimpered.

Harry couldn't move. He was mentally paralyzed. He heard something rattle as it hit the floor, which he could only assume that Ron dropped his wand, but he couldn't think. His eyes were fixed on Hermione. He studied her, almost waiting for her to spring up and attack Bellatrix. But besides her uneven breaths, she was motionless. Her skin was too pale, painted with blood. Her closed eyes were drowned out by dark shadows. He noticed a thin trail of blood dripping down from the corner of her pale lips, flowing consistent with her tears. His eyes moved down towards her stomach, and he internally winced. Deep red patches stained her shirt. he realized Hermione wasn't standing at all. Her body was relying, if you could even say that, on Bellatrix to keep her from collapsing. _I'm so sorry. Once we are out of this hell, I won't let anything hurt you again. I promise, Hermione. I promise._ Harry's eyes bolted up when Hermione let out a cry of pain as the knife slid deeper and farther across her throat.

 _You're a fucking idiot, Potter._ "Alright!" Harry yelled, dropping the wand.

"All the wands." Lucius stated. _Great, you're awake now._ Harry closed his eyes in defeat and pulled out Hermione's and Bellatrix's wands and threw them down to the floor. Ron did the same with Wormtail's.

"Draco, pick them up. Now!" Bellatrix hissed. Draco jumped. He quickly walked over, collected them, and paced to his father's side.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Bellatrix sneered. "It's Harry Potter," she whispered in Hermione's ear, almost mocking her. "He's all bright and shiny and new again. Just in time for the Dark Lord." Hermione stiffed.

Bellatrix looked over to the Draco, "Call him." she smiled her sick teeth. Harry saw Lucius step forward, but something else caught his attention. In the corner of his eye, Harry could see Hermione slowly open her eyes. Harry steadily turned his head a bit to her to see her better, trying not to be noticed. She eventually made eye contact with him. Harry could see the panic in her eyes. He watched her furrow her brow and suddenly breath in sharply.

With that last amount of strength she had, Hermione hastily elbowed Bellatrix in her core, causing Bellatrix to recoil back. "You filthy, degraded Mudblood!" Bellatrix stumbled to get her footing. _No._

"Run!" Hermione weakly yelled.

"Hermione, No!" Harry lunged forward.

Bellatrix tightened her hold against Hermione stabbed her in the stomach, and she screamed in pain. Harry watched in horror as Hermione fell to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"NO!" Harry pounced and tackled Bellatrix to the floor. He wrapped his hands around her neck, strangling her.

"YOU BLOODY BITCH! IF YOU EVER LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HER AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I'LL END YOU! he screamed in her face.

Ron managed to wrestle the wands out of Draco's hands quick enough to stun the Malfoys back away from Hermione. Ron looked over in a hurry to see Harry choking the crazed witch. He runs over and pulls him off of Bellatrix. "Harry. Come on, mate. We've got to get Hermione help." Harry reluctantly released Lestrange and realized what just happened.

Hermione.

He quickly turned and crawled over to Hermione. She was lying on her back, her eyes wide open, shaking violently. She didn't even notice him. He couldn't think straight. His knee's were damp. Blood. Hermione's blood. The silver knife was embedded in her stomach. Her right arm was weakly draped over it, almost protecting it. His shaky hand motions towards it, but she flinches. "Hermione." he choked out. He was crying. Hermione looks at him, almost pleadingly. He saw only pain and fear.

Bellatrix groaned. He forgot about the unconscious Death Eaters. They had to go. He looked up and saw Ron on the other side of Hermione, holding her hand. He knew his friend was hurting too. Ron heard Bellatrix too. Harry slid one arm under Hermione's knees and one under her back, and lifted her off the ground. Hermione moaned with the movement. "I'm sorry." Hermione writhed in his arms. "Hermione, hold on!" His shoulder was screaming from Hermione's added weight, but she was abnormally light.

"Ron, you ready?"

"Harry, we can't apparite in here. They've got spells up. It's like Hogwarts, but more like hell. We've got to leave the manor."

"Right. Let's go."

Harry and Ron sprinted towards the exit. Harry's shoulder was burning with pain, but he didn't care. Hermione lost too much blood already. Once they were outside, Harry held Hermione close and grabbed hands with Ron, and they disapparitted hoping Hermione was strong enough without getting splinched.

* * *

 **Ahhhh. Besides my computer literally exploding, this chapter was sooo hard to write. Usually when I write this stuff, it all rolls off quite nicely and barely takes any thinking. But with this one, it was so hard to ponder up words and how things are going to work out. I did run into a lot of plot holes when writing this and I tried to fix it the best I can. I'm going on vacation from the 6th to the 11th in August, so most likely the nest chapter will be out after then. Okay, good bye for now. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
